


LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures Of Superboy 11 - Meet the Coles

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-18
Updated: 2003-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new adventures of an old hero.<br/>DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.  Smallville, in specific, and Superman, in general, are the property of DCCOMICS.<br/>SPECIAL THANKS to my beta, Georgia Peach.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures Of Superboy 11 - Meet the Coles

## LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures Of Superboy 11 - Meet the Coles

by Catlover

[]()

* * *

Meet The Coles 

Where've you been lately?  
There's a new kid in town. 

\- "New Kid In Town" performed by The Eagles 

August 30, 2002 

Luthor Castle 

Typing furiously, Lex growled when his phone rang. Just one more distraction he really didn't need right now. Pulling his eyes away from the prospectus taking form on his computer screen, Lex glanced over at his phone. Smirking, he recognized the line as his special emergency line. Composing himself, he picked up the phone. 

On the other end, Sheila spoke crisply, "Mr. Luthor. Raymond Cole is here to see you." 

Lex's smirk deepened. "Excellent. He's earlier than I expected. Make ready the preparations we discussed earlier, Sheila." 

"As you wish, Mr. Luthor," answered Sheila as the phone went dead. 

A minute later, Sheila entered Lex's office with Raymond Cole behind her. Efficiently, she escorted Raymond to one of the cushioned seats opposite Lex's desk. Unbuttoning his coat, Raymond sat stiffly, his muscular body easily filling the comfortable chair. Clasping his hands in front of his waist, his bearded chin set rigidly, enhancing the streaks of gray that ran down the center of his otherwise dark brown beard. 

Across from Raymond, Lex forced a frown as he watched him shift uncomfortably in his chair. With a nod of his head, Lex dismissed Sheila. Leaning forward, he rested his elbows on his desk, thrust out his hands and interlaced his fingers. Waiting until Sheila closed the double doors behind her, Lex looked impishly at Raymond. Once the doors clicked closed, he said, "Well, this is truly a pleasure, Mr. Cole." 

Raising a large hand, Raymond interrupted Lex's prepared speech. "Let's dispense with niceties, Mr. Luthor. We both know why I'm here." 

Nodding, Lex agreed, "Of course." 

Inhaling deeply, Raymond spoke in a tightly controlled voice, "I had heard LuthorCorp could play dirty. I had hoped LexCorp would be different, but apparently not." 

Leaning back until he rested against his chair back, Lex spoke in a steady voice, "Au contraire, LuthorCorp and LexCorp are very different, but I'm not sure I understand what it is you're implying." 

Cocking his head to the right, Raymond argued, "Do you intend to deny that LexCorp purchased the entire inventory of every chemical supplier in the nearby area?" 

Sitting perfectly still, Lex returned Raymond's icy glare. "Of course not. This is a very large plant, Mr. Cole. It has many needs." 

Sitting up straighter, Raymond spit out, "No plant has these kinds of needs." 

Pressing his fingers together in front of his chest, Lex replied, "That's funny. This plant does, but I can see how frustrating it can be to find out all the suppliers in the area are completely sold out. Metropolis would have the closest alternative suppliers. Perhaps, I can put in a good word with some of them for you." 

Curling his left hand into a fist, Raymond stated flatly, "You have my attention, Mr. Luthor. That was obviously your intention all along. So, why don't we put the games aside and get around to what it is you want." 

Nodding, Lex paused for a moment. Watching the tension rolling through Raymond's body, he answered carefully, "I see us being in very similar positions, Mr. Cole. You can't find enough chemical compounds and we're starting to feel the pinch in the area of human capital." 

Not amused, Raymond's eyes narrowed and darkened. "Please, get to the point, Mr. Luthor. I am a very busy man." 

Nodding, Lex replied, "Of course, you are. I think we may be in a position to help one another. I think a surplus of supplies could be found in our inventory if you were agreeable to certain personnel standards." 

"Such as?" asked Raymond, cautiously. 

Lex answered in a steady voice, "Such as agreeing to not hire people who were previously or are currently employed by LexCorp or LuthorCorp. There is also the concern of your pay scale. It's rather high. I think it could stand a little deflation." 

Arching his left brow, Raymond spoke almost in a whisper, "What you are speaking of is illegal." 

Staring directly into Raymond's dark blue eyes, Lex repeated a rule Lionel had beaten into his skull, "Something is only illegal if you get caught." 

"I see." Nodding slowly, Raymond continued, "Well, I think KRYco would be willing to revise some of its personnel standards." 

Sitting forward again, Lex offered a small smile. "I'm glad to hear it. Tell you what? I'll send some people from my personnel and accounting offices to camp out at KRYco. If they report back that all we've agreed to has been implemented then I'll give them the green light to find those surpluses." 

Exhaling loudly, Raymond asked, "When can I expect them?" 

"As you're leaving today, they'll be waiting outside my office." 

For a second, alarm flashed in Raymond's eyes. Standing up suddenly, he nodded quickly before heading for the door. Pausing in mid-step, he looked back at Lex and said, "It's been very enlightening doing business with you, Mr. Luthor." 

Nodding, Lex replied, "I do try to make a good first impression." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Meanwhile 

At The Kent Farm 

Carefully, Martha placed the two hot muffin pans on the cooling rack. As steam rose off the fluffy pastries, she threw down her oven mitts on the kitchen table as she rushed to answer the persistent knocking at the front door. Opening the front door, she was surprised to see an unfamiliar face. 

On the Kent's front porch, a middle aged woman stood in a tailored suit. Holding a dark brown briefcase in her right hand, the woman lowered her left hand as Martha opened the front door. Smiling nervously, the woman used her right hand suddenly to tuck a few strands of honey gold hair behind her ear. Swallowing hard, the woman asked, "Are you Martha Kent?" 

Nodding, Martha replied with a curious smile, "Yes, I am. Is there something I can do for you, Miss..." 

Shaking her head, the woman blushed as she giggled softly, "I'm so sorry. How rude of me. My name is Sarah Cole. My family just moved to Smallville a few days ago to oversee the KRYco plant." 

Smiling brightly, Martha opened the door until the doorknob hit the wall. With a sweeping gesture of her left arm, she asked, "Oh, won't you come in, Mrs. Cole?" 

Returning Martha's warm smile, Sarah crossed the threshold. As she passed by Martha, she insisted, "Please, call me Sarah, Mrs. Kent." 

Closing the front door, Martha laughed under her breath as she replied, "Only if you call me Martha." 

"Agreed," replied Sarah as she followed Martha into the living room. 

Taking a seat on the sofa, Sarah looked at the picture frames atop the mantel. Squinting, she stood up again. With a few steps, she reached the mantel, taking down a picture of Clark at five years old. Running her finger down the glass, she glanced over her shoulder and asked, "Is this a picture of your son?" 

Nodding, Martha walked over to the mantel. Standing beside Sarah, she answered, "Yes. My pride and joy." 

Shaking her head a little, Sarah handed the picture back to Martha and sighed, "They're nice at that age, aren't they?" 

Nodding, Martha reached over and took the frame from Sarah. "Yes, they are, but this is an old picture. My son is sixteen, now." 

Turning away from the mantel, Sarah returned to her seat on the sofa. Watching Martha place the picture back on the mantel, she said, "Sometimes, I think all small children look alike at that age. My own son looked very much like that at that age." 

Crossing the room, Martha sank down on her armchair. Sitting forward, she asked, "How many children do you have?" 

Smiling proudly, Sarah replied, "Two. A boy and a girl." 

Smiling in return, Martha remarked, "You're blessed." 

"Oh yes. Everyday," said Sarah. 

Pulling her briefcase up onto her lap, she slowly disengaged the case locks. As she opened the lid, her expression changed. Still warmly smiling, Sarah's face became cooler. Her light blue eyes were downcast, revealing nothing. "I should probably get to the reason why I'm here. As I told you, my husband and I moved to Smallville to manage the KRYco plant. It's very much a family business. Everyone does their part and I'm in charge of employee morale, so to speak." 

"That sounds exciting." Martha became serious as curiosity filled her features. 

"It can be," said Sarah. Shuffling about some papers, she continued, "One of the things I've done at other plants was start a Friday breakfast routine where the company provides breakfast for the employees. Sort of becomes something for our employees to look forward to." 

"That's nice, but I'm not sure I understand why you're telling me this," commented Martha. 

Placing her briefcase on the sofa beside her, Sarah sat forward, leaning toward Martha. "Well, everywhere I go in this town, I hear that the best pies and pastries are made by Martha Kent. In fact, the girl who owns the Talon gushed over your pies. So, here I am. Martha, I would like to hire you to supply our breakfast program." 

Martha's eyes flew open. Taken aback, Martha stumbled over her words as she asked, "Well, how big of an order are we talking about?" 

Reaching into her briefcase, Sarah pulled out a couple of pieces of paper. Handing them to Martha, she explained, "The plant plans to hire 2, 153 people. Ten percent of the staff will be clerical. Another ten percent will be technical - research and development, stuff like that. The rest, the main group will be the plant workers. We expect to have 1,722 plant workers. What I'm thinking of are approximately 2,500 servings. Large muffins. Whole pies. Big round cakes." 

Blinking with shock, Martha stated, "That's quite an endeavor. Umm. Well, my pies are 8-12 servings depending on how they're sliced. My cakes run 16 to 24 servings. It takes about an hour to bake, but I can bake six pies at a time in my oven. I can bake four cakes at a time. Muffins are prepared in dozen yield pans. I can bake four-dozen muffins in half an hour. Wait let me get a calculator." 

"No need. I have one here," said Sarah. Pulling out a thin black calculator and a notepad, she proceeded to punch numbers, scribbling down sums as she went along. After several minutes, she looked up at Martha and said, "We'd like to order 20 cakes, 30 pies and 144 dozen muffins." 

Martha felt her mouth fall open. Her lower jaw hung there for a long while, swaying a bit, before Martha said, "I'm going to need to look over the logistics of this. I have other clients. Also, are you expecting fresh from the oven baked goods?" 

Shaking her head, Sarah answered, "Not at all. I realize you work out of your home and this is a huge undertaking. Of course, we're willing to compensate you for the added inconvenience and advance you money to update your current facilities. As to the question of freshness, mainly, we want the items to not be stale. So long as the items are fresh and not frozen solid, we'd be pretty happy. How long do you think you'll need to decide?" 

Looking up at the ceiling, Martha sucked in her lower lip. Looking back at Sarah, she replied, "I should have a decision for you by tomorrow afternoon." 

Smiling widely, Sarah answered, "That would be wonderful. Here is my card. I've written my new phone number on the back. Please, call me as soon as you know one way or the other. If you don't get me, just leave a message." 

Taking the business card, Martha read the embossed script for a second before looking back at Sarah. "Of course. You'll be hearing from me." 

"Good," said Sarah. 

With elegant movements, Sarah closed her briefcase, engaging the locks. Standing up, she gripped the briefcase handle tightly with her left hand before extending her right hand toward Martha. "I hope to see you again, Martha, whether we do business or not." 

Standing up, Martha shook Sarah's hand. Escorting Sarah to the door, she agreed, "Yes, don't be a stranger." 

Stepping in front of Sarah, Martha reached out, taking a hold of the front doorknob. Twisting the doorknob, she pulled the door open. They smiled at each other one last time as Sarah crossed back over threshold, leaving the Kent residence behind. 

Standing in the doorway, Martha watched Sarah get in her gold Toyota Camry and drive away. Afterwards, she closed the front door slowly. Pressing her back against the solid wood, Martha stood in stunned shock as she thought about the numbers Sarah quoted, about the money this project could generate. Quickly, mirth bubbled up, becoming caught in her throat. Slumping against the door, she giggled as she thought about how much this could help out the family. She thought about Clark and all things it could provide for him. Slapping her hands against the hard wood of the sturdy door, Martha closed her eyes and laughed out loud. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

At That Very Moment 

Smallville High 

"I can't believe school starts on Tuesday," Chloe mused out loud as she prepared the front page for the first issue of the Torch for the 2002-03 school year. 

Across the room, Justin busily prepared the second and third page layouts. Glancing over his shoulder, he said, "I know what you mean. Wasn't it June like yesterday?" 

Clicking her mouse madly over the scanned first page, Chloe set borders and picture clarity. "No. Yesterday, I was still in Metropolis." 

Nodding, Justin looked to the left and levitated a picture from a stack of photos a few feet away. Looking down at his hands, he smiled at the lack of braces. He continued to smile as he recalled the three surgeries in the past two months and hours of physical therapy required to rid himself of those horrid braces, but soon frowned when his fingers stumbled when reaching up to take a hold of the floating photo of the front of the school. 

Finally, getting a firm grasp of the picture's edge, Justin realized this was the wrong picture. Placing the photo down on the table, he reached out toward the pile summoning all of the photos. Looking from picture to picture, he asked Chloe, "Hey, do you know where that picture taken of the front of the school at sundown is?" 

Without looking up from her computer, Chloe asked, "It's not in the pile on the table over there by you?" 

"Nope. Just those tired early morning shots. See," replied Justin. 

Looking away from her computer screen, Chloe watched as a half dozen photos flew through the air, stopping right in front of her. As she scanned the photos, she remarked, "You're getting better at this." 

Smiling, Justin said, "Been practicing." 

After checking out the pictures completely, Chloe frowned. Standing up, she shooed the pictures away while she walked over to the row of file cabinets behind her. "Okay mister, enough with the photo swarm." 

Pulling out a gray file cabinet drawer, Chloe started flipping through files. "I think I might know where that photo is." 

Walking across the room, Justin held out a hand, letting the photos fall softly in the center of his palm. Clutching all of the pictures in a clumsy grip, he wrapped his arms around Chloe's waist. As he looked over Chloe's shoulder, he asked, "Tell me, are all first issues this boring." 

Bobbing her head up and down, Chloe shrugged as she leaned against Justin's chest. "Yes, I'm afraid so. Just welcome backs, introductions and emergency phone lists. Of course, there is also the all-important first menu that is always wrong. I think the cafeteria staff does it on purpose." 

"I wouldn't make accusations that you can't substantiate Miss Sullivan. I'm sure the cafeteria staff does not intend to deceive you." 

Whipping their heads to the left, Justin and Chloe met the uncomfortable eyes of Principal Kwan. Breaking apart, they moved a few steps from each other. As Chloe slammed shut the file drawer and started to generally clean up the place, Justin crossed his arms and stood perfectly still, visiting a vengeful stare upon Principal Kwan. Principal Kwan returned the stare without backing down and within minutes it was obvious that the months apart and the fact a man was doing time for his crimes had done little to quiet the bad blood between these two. 

Looking back and forth from Kwan to Justin, Chloe could feel the tension. Sadly, she remembered that it was Principal Kwan's son, Danny, who was arrested back in May for almost killing Justin last year. Cautiously, she watched as Justin's eyes started to go blank just before they closed. Fearfully, she watched as he went very still. Quickly, she decided a distraction was in order. Clapping her hands a few times, Chloe asked, "Principal Kwan, what brings you to visit the press office this fine day?" 

Turning back toward the office door, Principal Kwan motioned with a few fast waves of his hand. Into the office ventured three teenagers - One boy and two girls. The three teens shared the same olive complexions, but did not resemble each other much in any other way. The boy was very tall - six feet at least; with a head of jet black hair and a muscular build. One of the girls was a head shorter than the boy and sported shiny, dark brown tresses that fell straight just past her shoulders. The other girl seemed dwarfed by the other two teens, but was actually about Chloe's height. Bright red hair fell in fiery curls down her back. 

Extending his hand toward the trio, Principal Kwan said, "Let me introduce Laura Lowell and Marcus and Samantha Cole. They just moved to Smallville." 

Smiling kindly, Chloe stepped forward and addressed the teenagers, "Hi. New to Smallville, huh? I know just what you're feeling right now because it wasn't too long ago I was in the very same position and I think I just got myself nominated to be your tour guide." 

Glancing up at Kwan, Chloe saw the smug smile and winced. Smiling even wider, she twisted her fingers as she cooed, "Principal Kwan, as much as I appreciate this opportunity I have a newspaper to put out. Maybe you should ask someone else." 

Crossing his arms, Kwan said, "Now, Miss Sullivan, I just heard you and Mr. Gaines discussing how boring the first issue can be, so I feel it my duty to occupy your otherwise open schedule." 

"But, Principal Kwan-" whined Chloe as she felt a shaky hand on her shoulder. Looking up Chloe saw Justin standing there. 

His eyes barely open, Justin looked at the new kids and said, "We'd be happy to show you guys around if you don't mind hanging around the pressroom for a little while until the issue layout is finished." 

Laura, Marcus and Samantha mumbled, "Okay," as they stood a little closer to each other. 

Nodding, Justin arched his right brow and turned toward Principal Kwan. "You can go now. I'm sure you have a lot more pressing matters like maybe visiting your son." 

Motionless with outrage, Kwan moved to speak, but an invisible pressure bore down heavily on his chest. Looking directly at Justin, Kwan's outrage blossomed fiercely only to wilt away as if it never existed as the pressure increased painfully. Slowly, he took a step back. 

Turning toward the door, Principal Kwan fled. 

Standing in a small cluster, Marcus, Laura and Samantha exchanged worried glances. Stepping forward, Marcus stood proudly, acting as a wall that Laura and Samantha happily sought cover behind. Looking at Justin, Marcus said with a smooth, deep voice, "I don't know what that was all about, but we don't want to be a burden. We'll go." 

"Wait," said Justin. Slouching a bit, he raised his arms and rubbed the back of his hands against his eyes as he yawned. Lowering his hands, Justin walked up to the new kids and said, "Look, he and I don't get along. It's a long sad tale that nobody needs to revisit." 

Yawning again, he stated, "God, just being around that guy makes me tired." 

Extending his hand, Justin said, "Welcome to Smallville." 

Taking Justin's hand, Marcus squeezed it gently as he said, "Thanks. As the principal said, I'm Marcus. The redhead is my little sister, Sam." 

Pulling away from Justin, Marcus took a few steps back to where the brunette stood, trying to hide. Placing his right arm around the taller girl, Marcus pulled her forward until she was standing directly in front of him. With his hands on her shoulders, Marcus marched her forward a couple steps. "This is Laura. She's a very good writer. Perhaps, she can find a place here." 

Blushing madly, Laura slapped at Marcus as she ducked her head. Looking up at Chloe and Justin, she spoke softly, "Don't believe everything this one tells you. I just wrote a couple of articles for the paper at our last school. That's all." 

Suddenly animated, Chloe stepped forward until she stood beside Justin. "Well, I'm always interested in finding new writers. The Torch, that's the name of our paper, is published every other Friday. Though sometimes we do rush editions should something strange happen." 

Stepping out of the shadow of her brother, Sam asked, "Does something strange happen often?" 

Tilting her head to the left, Chloe chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before sighing, "Well, you are in Smallville, now. You might as well know that this is probably the weirdness capital of the universe." 

Sam's eyes went wide. Twiddling her thumbs, she mentioned, "Gee, and to think I was concerned back when I just thought it was the meteor capital of the world." 

"Why would you be worried about that?" asked Chloe. 

Suddenly, Marcus had his right hand on Sam's shoulder, squeezing the flesh tightly. Sam winced, but didn't make a move to flee from the treatment. In a steady voice, he answered for her, "She's not really. She's just silly sometimes." 

Looking back and forth from Marcus to Sam, Chloe said, "Well, why don't you all sit down. Justin and I will be done here shortly. " 

Using the hand still clamped to her shoulder to give her a little push, Marcus directed Sam over to a far table. As she watched Marcus lead Sam away, Laura stood, hugging her lithe arms around her thin waist tightly. Looking back at Chloe and Justin who were once again taking their places at the computer and layout tables, Laura sighed deeply. Walking quietly, she carefully approached Chloe. Sitting down on the table next to Chloe, she leaned over and whispered, "Please, forgive Marcus. He's just nervous." 

Glancing up at Laura, Chloe observed, "You sound like you apologize for him a lot." 

Nodding, Laura looked back over to where Marcus was speaking animatedly to a guilty looking Sam. Ducking her head, she explained, "We've moved around a lot. It hasn't always been easy for us to get used to a new place. Marcus has always been the one to protect us along the way. He does that very well and he takes the responsibility very seriously." 

Smiling, Chloe glanced at Justin before saying, "I know the type. I suppose there are worse things." 

Sitting back, Chloe pointed at her computer screen and asked, "Have you ever used publishing software before?" 

Laura shook her head. 

Pushing away from the desk, Chloe stood up. Circling around the chair, she grabbed the seatback, drumming her fingers lightly against the plastic. "Well, if you're going to be helping me around here, then you should learn. Take a seat." 

Nervously, Laura sat down, staring in awe at the screen before her. "These are great graphics." 

Tossing her head proudly, Chloe crowed, "Thank you, I made them myself." 

Across the room, Justin rubbed the sleep out of eyes and willed energy into his tired muscles. ' _Damn Kwan_!' he thought, ' _I was fine until he showed up_.' He was so tired. More than anything, he wanted to go find a bed or better yet - a room with nothing in it. Reaching for the ceiling, he stretched out his fatigued muscles. Shaking his head, he tried to clear the fog from his brain. Slapping his cheeks, Justin warned himself, ' _Get a hold of yourself_ , _Gaines_. _You don_ ' _t want to do anything that would scare off the new kids_.' 

Seeking some control, Justin looked over at Chloe. Instantly, he smiled and some of his fatigue slipped away. Quietly, he watched Chloe lean over and press her finger to the computer screen, pointing out some editing function to Laura. In the end, it was Chloe's sincere smile that quieted the storm around Justin for good. 

With control finally firmly in place, Justin turned his attention to the other guests. He almost laughed at the exaggerated pout Sam sported as she sat with her arms crossed and her chin pressed against her chest. Glancing at Marcus, Justin watched a slow smile spread over his face. Following Marcus' line of sight, Justin found himself staring at Chloe and Laura again. Glancing back at Marcus, Justin smiled knowingly before turning back to his layout sheets. 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

5:17 p.m. 

Talon Cafe 

"Well, are you extra excited to be in Smallville now that you've gotten the official tour?" said Chloe in a too cheerful voice. Pulling open the front door of the Talon, she held the door as she ushered Marcus, Laura and Sam into the busy cafe. 

As he passed Chloe, Marcus laughed quietly, "Actually, I kind of like this place. You can tell there's a real sense of community." 

Glancing curiously over at Marcus, Chloe joked, "Community? Right. The kind of community that never stays out of your business." 

In response, Marcus shrugged. Behind him, Laura playfully shoved him forward as she stared at a help wanted sign hanging in the front window. Stepping inside the coffeehouse, Laura looked around and smiled at the brightly colored dcor. Swinging her arms absently, she spun around and asked Chloe, "Who's the owner of this place?" 

After Sam and Justin entered the Talon, Chloe stepped inside, letting the door swing closed behind her. Extending her right arm, Chloe pointed out Lana standing at the service counter. "She's the owner. Her name is Lana Lang." 

Mouth agape, Laura stepped closer to Chloe and whispered, "Really? She looks like she's in high school." 

Joining the conversation, Justin explained, "That's because she is. She's in the same grade we are." 

Wide-eyed, Marcus leaned over and asked in a hushed tone, "Are you telling me she's sixteen and she owns this place?" 

Doing his best Phil Hartman as Ed McMahon impression, Justin said, "You are correct, sir." 

Sam chose that moment to break into the little circle the others had formed. Raising her voice loudly, she exclaimed, "Why are we standing in a circle whispering? I for one wanted to come here so I could get some coffee. Why don't we sit down and order coffee?" 

Glaring at Sam's pushy expression, Marcus countered with, "Brat." 

Rolling her eyes, Sam exclaimed, "Whatever. Go tell it to Mom." 

Stepping away from the group, Sam made her way toward a couple of empty sofas. She didn't bother to wait for the others. Once at the sofas, she flopped down in the middle of one and yelled back, "Hello? Are you going to stand over there all day?" 

Looking over at Marcus, Justin quipped, "Oh, she's just precious. You must just love having her for a sister." 

Tipping his head down toward Justin, Marcus replied, "Her only saving grace is that she's blood." 

Crossing her arms, Laura frowned. 

Noticing Laura's severe frown, Marcus sulked a bit. "Sorry, Laura. I didn't mean anything by it. I promise. Besides, I like having you around for a lot of reasons other than that." 

Staring from Marcus' contrite expression to Laura's offended visage, Chloe asked, "Did I just miss something?" 

Slowly, all four of them walked over to where Sam sat waiting. Along the way, Laura explained, "I live with the Coles, but I'm not related to them. Raymond and Sarah very kindly took me in when my parents died." 

"How did your parents die?" Chloe chimed in far too quickly. 

One look at Laura's conflicted, pained face, made Chloe blush with embarrassment. Slapping her left hand to her forehead, Chloe tipped back her head as she apologized, "Don't answer that. I'm so sorry. Sometimes, I forget to take the reporter hat off. Forgive me for prying." 

Shaking her head slowly, Laura replied, "It's okay. Just forget about it." 

Lana chose that moment to appear. 

From behind Laura, Lana asked, "Forget about what?" 

Jumping slightly, Laura whipped around to face Lana. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Chloe stepped forward to make the introductions. "Oh nothing. Uh. Lana, this is Laura Lowell." 

Stepping to the right, Chloe pointed with her right hand at Marcus and with her left hand at Sam. "That's Marcus Cole and that one over there on the sofa is his sister, Samantha." 

Narrowing her eyes, Lana tilted her head to the right and asked, "Cole? Sarah Cole is your Mother, right?" 

Marcus' eyes widened. At first, he stumbled over words. Then, he took a step forward, puffed out his chest and asked, "How do you know my Mother?" 

Taking a step back, Lana tilted her head all the way back in response to Marcus' towering form. After clearing her throat, she replied, "She came in earlier. She asked a lot of questions about pastries." 

Taking another step back, Lana pressed her index finger against Marcus' solid chest. "Look, you do tall, dark and forceful very well, but tone it down. I mean it. I don't appreciate being threatened in my own establishment." 

Nodding, Marcus stepped back. Quickly, he looked down at the floor without saying another word. Laura placed a comforting hand on his right bicep. Standing beside him, Laura looked at Lana with a pleading gaze, "We meant no offense. It's just strange that you would know about Sarah, is all." 

Letting go of Marcus with a pat on the arm, Laura approached Lana cautiously. Wanting desperately to change the subject, Laura glanced at the front door. Pointing at the front doors, she inquired, "Are you still looking for new employees?" 

Blinking at the drastic shift in the conversation, Lana looked over her shoulder at the sign as she answered, "Yes. I have one dishwasher and two waitress positions to fill." 

Turning back to Laura, she asked, "Why? Are you looking for a job?" 

At this, Marcus found his voice. "No, Laura doesn't have to work." 

Slightly irritated, Lana barked at him, "I don't think I was asking you." 

Dismissing Marcus with a flip of her hair, Lana turned back to Laura and asked, "So, are you looking for a job?" 

Looking back at Lana, Laura answered, "I am looking for a job and a waitress gig sounds like it would be right up my alley. Something after school and on weekends. I'm very flexible." 

Smiling broadly, Lana said, "Well, you couldn't have come at a better time. When can you start?" 

"How about tomorrow?" answered Laura quickly. 

Clasping her hands in front of her chest, Lana replied with a touch of awe, "Wonderful. Come by at noon. I'll have the paperwork waiting, so bring a work permit signed by your parents and your social security card. Okay?" 

"Where do I get a work permit?" asked Laura. 

Placing a hand on Laura's elbow, Lana steered Laura toward her back office. "Come with me. I have a big stack in my office." 

Intensely, Marcus watched Laura leave with Lana. He stood, planted in one spot, until he felt a hand on his left shoulder. Looking to his left, he saw Justin's smiling face. 

"Hey buddy, no need to worry. I've never known Lana to kidnap anyone. Of course, the day is still young," said Justin. 

Squinting at Justin, Marcus wore a confused expression for a second before shaking his head. Without resistance, he let Justin guide him over to the sofa where Sam waited with a severe pout marring her otherwise pretty features. Together, they sat with Chloe snuggled close to Justin on the sofa opposite the couch where Marcus sat beside Sam. 

Seated quietly, waiting for Lana and Laura to join them, was how Lex and Clark found the four of them. The first thing Clark recognized as they entered the Talon were the backs of Chloe and Justin's closely pressed heads. With a wide smile, Clark rushed forward. Coming to a stop beside the sofa they occupied, he barely got a chance to say hi before Chloe jumped off the sofa, attacking him with a bear hug. 

Placing his arms around Chloe, Clark hugged her back. Carefully, Clark made sure not to use too much strength, but still managed to pop several kinks out of Chloe's back. Going somewhat limp in his arms, Chloe practically purred, "Oh Clark, you're better than a chiropractor." 

Looking away, Clark smiled shyly. Propping Chloe up, he waited until she willingly let go of him. As Chloe slipped away from Clark, she reached back and grabbed his hand, pulling him forward with a jerk. "Come with me, Clark. I have some people I want you to meet." 

Stumbling forward, Clark could only look back helplessly at Lex's smirking face as he followed Chloe. Suddenly Chloe stopped, causing Clark to collide with her. As a result, Chloe almost took flight, but Clark stopped her with an arm wrapped securely around her waist. For a second, she dangled several inches off the ground before Clark gently lowered her to the ground. Once her feet touched terra firma again, Chloe spun around and smacked Clark on the chest with the back of her hand. "God Clark, colliding with you is like smacking against a brick wall." 

Thinking back to the brick wall he slammed against during the twisters, Clark considered his own dense molecular structure and replied, "Yeah, I guess it would be like that." 

Squinting at Clark, Chloe stared quizzically at him before looking past him. Smirking playfully, she baited, "You sound like you've gained some of your employer's vanity." 

From behind Clark, Lex coolly pushed his jacket back as his hands slid smoothly into his pants pockets. "Hello to you, too, Miss Sullivan." 

"Mr. Luthor," replied Chloe with mock seriousness. 

"Missing Metropolis yet?" asked Lex. 

Shrugging, Chloe glanced at Justin and replied, "No. It was nice to visit some of my old haunts, but Smallville has some very attractive points of interest." 

Grinning mischievously, Justin inquired, "Am I an attractive point of interest?" 

Lovingly, Chloe assured, "Oh, you bet." 

As Chloe seductively inched closer and closer to Justin, Lana and Laura rejoined the group. 

Once she was only a few feet away, Lana couldn't help but notice the way Lex stared at Clark. The same thinly veiled affection filled Lex's eyes that Lana had seen some fifty odd times over the past summer. Like every other time, she felt her resignation become firmer as the abyss in her heart sank deeper in her chest. Then, it happened - what always happened, leaving a bittersweet tinge of regret in her stomach. 

Clark turned toward Lana and smiled. 

Caught. Lana could only surrender to the sweet longing. Standing rigidly, Lana mused, ' _I_ ' _m so easily caught again_.' Brought back to reality, she shook her head as she forced herself to understand the words being spoken to her. 

"Lana, who's this?" asked Clark. 

Blinking hard, Lana gestured toward Laura and said, "Clark, this is Laura Lowell. Laura, this is Clark Kent." 

Smiling kindly, Laura extended her hand toward Clark and said, "Very nice to meet you, Clark." 

Extending his hand toward Laura, Clark replied, "It's nice to meet you, too." 

As their fingertips touched, both were shocked by the speed with which Marcus moved. In an instant, he was on his feet, making his presence known. At once, all eyes were upon him and oddly, he seemed comfortable with the attention. Stepping forward, Marcus addressed Clark, "My name is Marcus Cole." 

Reaching down, Marcus grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled her to her feet. With his thumb, Marcus pointed at Sam and said, "This is my sister, Sam." 

Glancing curiously at Marcus, Clark nodded. Looking to his right, Clark stared at Lex and saw the recognition in his eyes. Confused, Clark continued to stare as Lex's mask slid back in place and Lex returned his gaze. Without words, they conveyed their uncertainty concerning the new additions to the group. Unfortunately, their silent communication was short lived. 

Shortly after being dragged to her feet, Sam exclaimed, "You're pathetic. You know that." 

Marcus still held her arm in a tight grip that Sam didn't attempt to break. Instead, she opened her mouth and let out a stream of abuse, "They were shaking hands or they were about to before you stopped it with your 'I'm big. I'm tall. Everyone look at me.' What were you thinking? I'll tell you. You weren't thinking." 

Jerking his hand away, Marcus let go of Sam's arm. With a loud exhale, he sank down on the sofa, crossing his arms over his chest. 

But, Sam wasn't finished by half. Turning to Lana, she asked, "You own this place, right?" 

Nodding Lana replied uncertainly, "Yes." 

"Can I have a cup of coffee? Just black. With cream and sugar substitute on the side. Unlike the rest of these people, I came in here for coffee. Which is what makes this so sad. I mean, I've been here for almost twenty minutes and I still have no coffee." 

Lana stared at Sam with open-mouthed shock. Swallowing hard, she nodded slowly as she mumbled, "Right. I'll just go do that." 

Exchanging questioning glances with Chloe and Clark, Lana stepped away to fill the order. 

From the front door to the Talon, everyone heard a laughter filled voice ring out. "Now, that's what I call a girl who likes to speak her mind." 

Of course, Pete Ross was the owner of the laughter-filled voice in question. Navigating between the various Talon patrons, he approached the group, eyeing Sam curiously. With a touch of surprise, he stopped a few feet from Sam as she fearlessly met his gaze. Jutting out his bottom lip, Pete asked, "Who are you?" 

Setting her jaw rigidly, Sam looked Pete directly in the eye and answered defiantly, "My name is Samantha Cole. Who are you?" 

"My name is Pete Ross. I grew up in Smallville. I'm 16 years old and I volunteer for the Mayor's reelection campaign. Anything else you want to know, princess?" answered Pete. 

Taken aback by all the information, Sam hesitated. Then, finding her voice once again, she said softly, "Is that interesting?" 

Squinting his eyes, Pete asked, "What?" 

"Volunteering for the campaign?" replied Sam in a still softer voice. 

Nodding, Pete stepped forward. Balancing his left elbow in the palm of his right hand, he stroked his chin with his left hand. Stopping less than a foot from Sam, he inquired, "Are you interested?" 

"In what?" replied Sam. 

"In volunteering. I could introduce you to the campaign coordinator," answered Pete. 

"I'd really like that," said Sam with something short of a whisper. 

"Remember you have to ask Mom and Dad first," ordered Marcus in a commanding voice from his seat on the couch. 

Without missing a beat, Sam said, "I have to ask my parents first." 

"Cool. Let me know," replied Pete. 

"I will," swore Sam. 

Off to the side, Lex and Clark exchanged glances as they watched Pete and Sam dance around each other. Smiling at each other, Lex noticed the slight tilt of Clark's head in the direction of the door. Moving his head up and down by the smallest of degrees, Lex scanned the crowd. Catching sight of Clark with the corner of his eye, he blinked a couple times before rolling his head from side to side, exaggerating his movements when they veered toward the group. Taking in Lex's actions, Clark smiled and nodded once before saying, "Hey guys. I really need to go. My parents are expecting me for dinner." 

Walking up with Sam's requested coffee on a tray, Lana said, "Clark, do you have to leave so soon?" 

Nodding, Clark rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. Shifting slightly from foot to foot, he replied with a steady voice, "Yeah, my Dad wants to get one last project out of the way before school starts again." 

Placing a hand on Clark's shoulder, Lex offered with a smile, "You know, I'm going to go back to the office. Why don't I give you a ride home while I'm at it, Clark?" 

Smiling widely, Clark replied, "I'd really appreciate that, Lex. Thanks." 

Stepping toward the door, Lex pulled out his car keys and said, "Let's go then." 

Quickly, Clark made his goodbyes while Lex waited at the door. A shrug from Pete who was still fixated on Sam. Nothing whatsoever from Sam who was too busy staring back at Pete. A happy to meet you from Laura and a nod in accord from Marcus. A hug from Chloe. A hug from Lana. A mock hug and a kiss from Justin that elicited cries of protest from both Lana and Chloe and a groan from Pete. With a final wave, Clark met Lex at the door. Without a look back, they exited the Talon as casually as possible. 

Out on Route 90, heading for the Kent Farm, Lex let his hand wander. Leaving the gearshift, his right hand slid over to Clark's solid thigh. Smiling at how the flesh of Clark's left thigh rippled at his touch, he traced patterns with his fingertips, almost laughing at how the muscles danced. He continued the torture until Clark let loose a low-pitched growl. As the soft rumbles rolled over him, Lex finally let the laughter out. Enjoying the moment a little too much, he pulled his black Porsche over to the side of the lonely road. 

This was risky. The sun still hung high in the sky, spotlighting their actions for any nearby motorist or person walking to town. It should've mattered, but it didn't. The thrill of being caught fueled their desire even more as Lex pulled Clark over, kissing him soundly. 

Truth was Lex never got enough of Clark's lips - of nipping gently at them, of biting hard down on them, of sucking the bottom one into his mouth, keeping it there as Lex ran his tongue over it. More wonderful than all that was the way Clark ran those lips down Lex's throat. 

As always, Clark started just below the earlobe. Tickling the sensitive spot where the jaw meets the skull, he alternated between sucking softly and licking, but not biting. One ill-placed hickey taught them that even Lex looks ridiculous wearing a turtleneck in the middle of a Kansas summer. So, no biting. No strong suction either until Clark got Lex's shirt open, exposing the milky white flesh of his chest. 

This was when Clark's breathing became labored. As he stared at flesh not usually seen, he started to pant. While he worshiped the warm skin that beckoned to him with its pale perfection, Clark felt winded in a way that even hours of hard labor never made him feel. He felt Human. He felt normal. It was everything Clark wanted to be. So, he reveled in the heat of it. 

It was moments like this that made Lex hate confidential clinics and the tests performed there. As he felt Clark's hand fall to his lap to fumble with the leather strap of his belt, Lex realized that while it was not impossible to call an end to this like he always did, it would most definitely not be easy. Pressed back against the driver side door with his legs twisted about uncomfortably in the passenger side foot well, Lex knew from experience what Clark obviously intended to do. God forgive him, he wanted it too, but the test scheduled for December 16th forced itself to the front of his mind, knocking on his common sense, screaming that this wasn't practical or safe. 

Never an impractical man, Lex pushed Clark back. Shifting in their seats, they laid back in their respective seats. Breathing hard, they stared at each other. Wincing, Lex couldn't ignore the pain and doubt in Clark's eyes. Closing his eyes, Lex ignored his conscience that nagged at him to be truthful. Inhaling deeply through his nose, he exhaled slowly through his mouth. Opening his eyes slowly, Lex glanced at the bulge created by Clark's semi-erect shaft and groaned, "Oh. To be sixteen. Well, Clark, all I can say is think of Mother Theresa in a thong. That's right. Nasty picture. Okay, now think of Margaret Thatcher in a leather bustier. There you go. Nothing to worry about now." 

Laughing as he cringed from the last mental image, Clark whispered, "You're evil." 

Laughing under his breath, Lex nodded as he replied, "Well, when you find something you're good at." 

Happy in each other's company again, they tucked their shirts back in their pants and prepared to actually take Clark home. As they rearranged their clothes and Clark combed his hair in the sunshade mirror, Lex asked, "So, Clark, excited about school starting?" 

"What do you think?" 

"I think it sucks, but wanted to confirm." 

"Consider confirmation received." 

"Well, at least now you're a junior. Look at the bright side, they can only torture you for two more years. Of course, then there's college and that can be a lot of fun if one has loose morals and a general indifference to ethical dilemmas." 

"What if you do have morals when you go to college?" 

"Don't know, Clark. I have no personal experience in that realm. Make sure and tell me what it's like when you get there." 

With a grunt of laughter, Clark shook his head. After running his brush through his hair one last time, he shoved the plastic hair care product back in the glove box where it belonged. Slamming the glove compartment shut, he looked over at Lex and frowned, "Guess I have to go home now." 

Nodding, Lex extended his right arm and ran his fingers down Clark's cheek. Lowering his hand to the gearshift, he put the Porsche in drive and sped away. 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

Several Minutes Later 

Kent Farm 

"Hey, it looks like someone's in the old laundry shed," observed Clark as he and Lex pulled up the Kent driveway. 

Toward the back of the Kent home one could easily see a door standing wide open. As Lex turned off the engine, Clark stepped from the Porsche. Walking cautiously, he squinted at the open door as he drew closer to it. 

From behind Clark, Lex asked in a whispered hush, "What's the big deal? So, someone is in your laundry room." 

Glancing over his shoulder Clark replied, "It's our old laundry room. A couple years back my parents finally got a new washer and they decided to move it into the house. Since then, my Dad's locked this room off because it has gas and water hook-ups and he didn't want anybody to accidentally blow the house up or something. It's probably nothing but rotted wood and spider webs by now. There is absolutely no reason for someone to be in there." 

Nodding, Lex remarked, "Except that someone obviously is or was." 

Waving at Lex to follow closer to the side of the shed, Clark inched toward the door until he could hear voices coming from inside. 

"It's perfect, Jonathan. I spoke to Sarah earlier and she's willing to advance some money for the improvements." 

"I don't know, Martha. It seems like a lot of work." 

"So is running a farm, but I don't see you walking away from that. Think about it Jonathan. This could be a real business. I could hire some people if I need to. Who knows? If it goes really well, I could be the next Sarah Lee." 

"Would everything fit in here?" 

"Sure it would. The industrial oven can go against the wall. It's perfect since the gas hook-up is already there. The extra-large mixer can go on that old counter next to the water hook-ups. After we reinforce the old wood, of course. That's where we'll put the new sink. And. And. In that corner, we can install wire racks for cooling. Don't you see, Jonathan? It's just perfect." 

"I'm still not sure about this, Martha." 

"Come on, Jonathan. What could you possibly find wrong with this plan? The money is clean. The work is hard but honest and the people seem decent." 

"That's the thing, Martha. What do we know about these Coles, anyway?" 

"Only what we read about KRYco on the internet. They were voted one of the top hundred companies to work for by Employment Weekly. They've received countless awards and distinctions for their treatment of their employees and their environmental record doesn't have a single blemish. You have to admit Jonathan that's pretty impressive. Besides, I already called and told Sarah that I would it, so now it's a matter of honor." 

Having heard enough, Clark entered the dusty room. Jonathan and Martha turned around as he did, surprised by his presence. Looking around the dirty room, Clark finally drew his eyes down to his Mother's happy face. "Mom, what's going on?" 

Clasping her hands in front of her, Martha said, "Clark. I'm glad you're here. I'm going to need your help getting this place clean in time for the deliveries." 

"Deliveries?" asked Clark and Jonathan at the same time. 

"Please, Jonathan. I really want to do this," pled Martha. 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Jonathan eyed Martha's hopeful face for several seconds before nodding his head. In response, Martha smiled brightly as she threw her arms around his neck. Kissing her husband square on the lips, Martha held Jonathan against her for more time than Clark found comfortable. 

Coughing loudly, Clark reminded his parents of his presence. Reluctantly, Jonathan pulled back from Martha. Looking down at Martha, he ran his right hand through his blond hair, leaving the hand to rest on the back of his neck. Wrapping his left arm around Martha's back, he remarked, "Well, if you had to work with a corporation at least it's not LuthorCorp or LexCorp, for that matter. At least, that's what I think he calls it." 

Looking over at Clark, Jonathan asked, "It's Lexcorp, right?" 

Nodding, Clark glanced over his shoulder at the door. "Yeah. Uh. Dad?" 

Interrupting Clark, Jonathan continued, "Y'know? Come to think of it. Today was your last day working for Luthor, wasn't it?" 

Growing ever uncomfortable, Clark nodded quickly as he said, "Yeah. Um. Dad?" 

Hugging Martha tighter, Jonathan rubbed the small of his wife's back as he said, "I'm so glad this summer's over. You can go back to school where I can at least rest assured that for eight hours you're not going to see that guy. I know you think of him as a friend, Clark, but I'm glad you're not going to be hanging out with him so much." 

From beside him, Jonathan heard Martha's calm concerned voice. "Jonathan, don't say that. Lex is a good boy." 

Laughing under his breath, Jonathan shook his head as he looked down in disbelief. "Martha, come on. Let's be serious." 

That did it. Narrowing his eyes and rigidly setting his jaw, Clark practically growled, "Dad!" 

Looking over at Clark, Jonathan asked with exasperation, "What, Clark?" 

His face flushed with anger, Clark said, "Dad, I've been trying to tell you that-" 

"I'm right outside," rang out Lex Luthor's silky smooth voice as he casually stepped into the shed. 

At least Martha had the decency to look embarrassed. Jonathan just stood there. Defiantly, he and Lex looked at each other, neither willing to be the first to blink. This staring game went on long enough that Jonathan even began to think he'd win when Martha's warm hand slid over the front of his flannel covered chest. Breaking away from Lex's gaze, Jonathan met disapproving eyes when he looked down at Martha. Looking away from her angry eyes, he found an equally ire-filled set of eyes staring back at him from Clark's tense face. 

Exhaling loudly, Jonathan lowered his right hand as he looked at Lex and said, "Uhh. Look, Lex." 

Shaking his head once, Lex raised his left hand. "Don't. I don't need it." 

Looking at Martha with a smile, Lex asked, "So, what's this I hear about you and KRYco doing business?" 

Returning Lex's smile, Martha answered excitedly, "Sarah Cole asked me if I wanted to be their baked goods supplier. I thought it over and decided that with some improvements, I could do it. So, now I'm inspecting my new kitchen." 

Eyes wide with surprise, Clark asked, "New kitchen? What's wrong with the old one?" 

Her face still glowing, Martha replied, "Nothing honey, except that it's too small. I'm having equipment brought out here tomorrow. The new stove alone will quadruple my output. Besides, this way, we won't feel inconvenienced by it all so much since it'll be out of the way." 

Martha's happiness was infectious to Clark and soon, he too, was smiling. Looking around the old shed, Clark nodded his head. Clearly, he saw the potential in his Mother's plan. Looking back at his Mother, he said, "It sounds great, Mom." 

Pulling away from Jonathan, Martha crossed over to Clark. Enveloping him in a tight embrace, Martha pressed her face into his chest as she said, "I knew you would. You have my good sense." 

"Hey!" cried Jonathan in mock offense. 

Laughing freely, Martha pulled away from Clark. Looking at Lex, she asked, "Would you like to stay for dinner, Lex?" 

Glancing at Jonathan, Lex saw an annoyed expression wash over his features. Looking back at Martha, he frowned as he said, "I'm afraid I really can't do that, Mrs. Kent. I only came by to drop off Clark. In fact, I should really be going, now." 

Sighing sadly, Martha nodded. "Well, the invitation is always open." 

A small smile drew up the corners of Lex's lips as he replied, "Of course. Thank you, Mrs. Kent." 

Breaking away from Martha's gaze, Lex locked sad eyes with Clark and said, "See ya around, Clark." 

"Wait, Lex," shouted Clark as he flashed one last angry look at his Father. 

Following Lex out of the shed, Clark quickly caught up to Lex. One step at a time, Lex slowed down until he was just standing there. With his back to Clark, he closed his eyes. Inside, Lex mulled over the fact that the Kents were in business with the Coles. No. Correction. Martha Kent was in business with the Coles. After all the times that he tried to get the Kents to do business with LuthorCorp, after all the times he heard Martha Kent refer to him in friendly terms, this new development was a slap in the face. To say it simply, Lex was disappointed and not just a little pissed, but in the end, he reminded himself, it was just business. 

With a shrug, he turned around and looked Clark in the eyes. Now Lex had bigger problems. He, too, was in business with the Coles. It was the kind of business he did not want any of the Kents to know about, especially Clark. ' _He just wouldn_ ' _t understand the necessity of it_ ,' thought Lex as he broke away from Clark's intense eyes. He considered the fallout that would follow the revelation of his particular association with KRYco. Looking down at the ground, Lex said softly, "Clark, go eat dinner with your family." 

Inching closer to Lex, Clark said, "Lex, don't go yet." 

Glancing over his shoulder, Clark made sure his parents were still in the old laundry room before quickly bringing his gaze to bear on Lex again. Frowning deeply, Clark begged, "At least stay until dinner's ready. Come on." 

After a moment, Lex nodded. Quietly, he allowed Clark to take a hold of his elbow and guide him into the barn. Once inside, Clark slipped his right arm around Lex's waist. Pulling him close, Clark led him up the stairs. On the top platform, Clark sat them both down on the couch. 

In silence, they sat. They didn't move. They didn't even cuddle, really. Clark still held Lex around the waist, but Lex sat beside him as if the arm wasn't even there. At a loss, Clark just held Lex tighter, not knowing what else to do. Although, Lex made no move toward him, Clark could feel the tension flow away. 

It took time, but slowly, Lex relaxed. Reclining against Clark's arm, he slowly turned his head to the left until he was looking directly into Clark's deep blue eyes. Sighing from the unspoken love he saw in Clark's eyes, Lex mused, ' _You really are better than I deserve_.' 

Losing himself in Clark's eyes, Lex realized there were no words he could face for what he was feeling. So, he acted instead. Leaning forward, he captured Clark's lips in a long kiss. Immediately, he felt Clark's strong arms encircle him, drawing him closer. Moaning, Lex pushed Clark back down on the sofa cushions until they were stretched out on the gingham fabric. 

With ease, Lex ran his hands over Clark's flanks, stomach and chest. Squeezing Clark's shoulder, Lex felt some pent up tension release and smiled. Trailing his fingers down Clark's chest, they laughed together as Lex's fingertips grazed the ticklish spot located just above Clark's waistline. Reveling in the feel of smooth cotton, Lex wondered if Clark would return to flannel and plaid once school recommenced. Then, as if with a mind of their own, Lex's hands curled into fists, pulling Clark's shirt out of his starched khakis. 

With a low-pitched moan, Lex spread his fingers across Clark's tanned skin. Pressing his lips to Clark's neck, Lex rubbed the palms of his hands up Clark's stomach and over his stiff nipples. Moving back to kiss the lips he adored, Lex paused as Clark grabbed Lex's left hand and placed it firmly on his erection. 

Pushing up on his right elbow, Lex looked down at Clark. He became acutely aware his lies and diversions had caught up to him. In Clark's lust-filled eyes, he saw no willingness to let that hand go unless he agreed to not push Clark away this time. 

As his conscience screamed at him, Lex's left hand squeezed. Kneading the hard flesh under his fingers, he leaned down and kissed Clark gently. Lingering on the lips he knew so well, Lex decided there were some things he could do. Sure. There are dozens of things a person can do that are reasonably safe. 

Tracing his index finger up the metal zipper of Clark's pants, Lex stopped at the smooth plastic button of his slacks. Twisting the disk in his fingers, Lex teased Clark until the arm wrapped around Lex wound tighter and a growling sounded from deep in Clark's chest. 

In response, Lex laughed lightly against Clark's lips. Instantly, Clark's right hand pressed against the back of Lex's neck. Silencing Lex with the power of his touch, Clark kissed him passionately. With his right hand, Clark tilted Lex's head down until both their foreheads pressed together and he felt the buzz of electricity, snapping and crackling like TV static in the back of his mind. 

"Clark, dinner's ready. Come on down now, son." 

Instantly, Lex and Clark froze. First, they looked in the direction of Jonathan Kent's voice. Then, they looked back at each other and swallowed hard. Clearing his voice, Clark waited until he was reasonably sure his voice wouldn't crack and said, "I'll be right in, Dad. Just let me walk Lex to his car." 

There came a sound like a foot landing on a wooden step. Jumping up, Lex took in Clark's wrinkled state and thought, ' _Shit_! _I am so dead and no one will ever find the body_.' 

Clark was in a similar state of panic. Pushing off the couch, he frantically tucked in his shirt. For a second, he paused, pivoting back and forth, unsure of what to do. Then, a calm came over him. He smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt and shook out his pants. Raking his fingers through his hair, Clark took in a deep breath and walked over the handrail. Looking over the side, he saw his Father already hoping onto the sixth step. Leaning over the handrail, he shouted, "Dad, I swear. I'll be right in. It'll just take a minute to walk Lex to his car." 

Frowning severely, Jonathan wavered on the sixth step. Finally, Jonathan descended to the fifth, then the fourth. Looking up at Clark, he flashed a resigned expression as he said, "Okay, Clark. Don't take too long or your food will get cold." 

Forcing a smile, Clark replied, "Yes, sir." 

Resting on the bottom step, Jonathan squeezed the wooden handrail before pounding it once with his tightly clenched fist. Nodding, he left the barn. 

Stepping away from the handrail, Clark turned swiftly and said, "That was close." 

"Close isn't the word," Lex corrected. 

Looking down, Clark said, "I guess you gotta go now." 

Stepping forward, Lex raised Clark's chin with his right hand. Looking into Clark's eyes, Lex said, "It's cool. It's au revoir, remember." 

Smiling, Clark agreed, "Yeah. Au revoir." 


End file.
